Crazy For You
by Pledgling
Summary: Finnick is a millionaire for his contribution to energy. Annie is a renowned lawyer. But when they meet, planets collide. But soon after, a car crash gives Annie both amnesia and slight brain damage. Finnick/Annie. Rated M-language and sexual material.
1. Meeting Odair

Annie put her ear buds in her ears, putting on a sports bra and running pants. She was getting ready for her morning jog, which she did daily. It became methodical, to the point where complaining or thinking about it became obsolete. The jog gave her a fresher-upper, allowing her to wake up before a very long and tedious day at work began.

She pushed her hair into a ponytail, blasting Adele in her ears and grabbed a small water bottle that had a holder on her special belt. She walked out of her house, giving her Kudo, her pet cat, a single pet on the head. The cat meowed, wanting to be scratched, but she ignored him and strapped on her shoes quickly. And then she left, mouthing the words to _Someone Like You_. A grin spread over her lips as she locked the door, put her keys in a pocket and started to jog.

She breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth. Her eyes were focused on the route she always took; it was a trail through the forest and it went through the city, where she would stop at her favorite café and have a coffee along with breakfast before she went back to running. She took a vicious bite out of an energy bar she had snagged on her way out of the house. It was all natural, as was everything she ate. Only the best for Annie Cresta.

She jogged through the forest and finally reached the café. She walked inside, grabbing a napkin quickly and wiping off her forehead. "The usual?" Lori asked, the usual cashier and worker in the morning. Annie smiled and nodded before she gave her cash from a wallet she pulled out of her pocket, next to her keys. She pulled out a twenty and handed it to her before putting the change back into the wallet and put all of it back into her pocket. She waited while leaning on a counter and looking at the watch and heart monitor on her wrist. When she glanced up, she saw a man talking to a woman, both of them wearing flirting smiles and lovey-dovey eyes. She rolled her eyes and turned to grab her coffee and asiago bagel before she sat down at a nearby table, which so conveniently was the only open table.

As she walked towards it, as if in slow motion, the man's head turned. His flirty, bright sea green eyes turned to her and lost all of that childish emotion. His eyebrows knitted and his perfectly formed lips parted, staring at Annie as if she were this Goddess. She could feel the gaze, but ignored it. She knew exactly who this man was: Finnick Odair, renowned because of his revolutionary water technology. He was powering this whole city with running water, which was continuously recycled to be used again. It was incredibly green, only needing a minimal supply of the water for it to work. Of course, Annie was absolutely uninterested. She had put herself into the legal field, giving herself a pronounced name in the world of lawyers. She now only took the most prestigious cases.

So she ignored and walked over to the table, purposely facing away from him and putting her iPod on pause. She put the cream cheese on the bagel and ate her food before her phone buzzed in her pocket. She almost spat out her bagel in surprise and grabbed the phone, quickly reading the text. It was the head of her law firm, demanding she get to work in the next thirty minutes because it was an emergency. Her bagel got caught in her throat on the way down and she coughed to get it out. She took a giant swig of her coffee, finishing it off and stuffing the rest of the bagel in her mouth before she started to head to the trash can.

"Hello," the man said. Mister Finnick Odair himself stepped forward, blocking her way to the trash can. A charming, but ill-effected smile was on his face. She tried to keep herself from scowling. "Would you like a sugar cube?" he inquired.

She looked up at him out of confusion before he held out a hand with a sugar cube in it. He gestured to the empty coffee cup. "It's empty," she said slowly before she was forced to swallow her bagel. She glanced at the table he and the other girl was sitting at before a bell rang. She turned to see the girl storming out of the café. Her eyebrows rose and her eyes narrowed. "Seriously, you just dumped her to talk to me?"

"She didn't like sugar cubes," he said indignantly. A snort escaped from Annie's lips by accident before she swerved around him. She quickly grabbed the sugar cube from the palm of his hand, popped it into her mouth, and threw her trash away. She was trying to be at least a little rude. That _normally_ made people go away. She had no interest In this man, but there was also the fact she had to get home, take a shower, get dressed, get ready, grab her case files, and then get to work before her minutes were up. She was never known to be late for anything.

"Excuse me," Finnick chuckled. He held up his hands. He somehow again got in front of her. She licked sugar cube residue off of her molars in irritation. Her hands were placed on her hips, an eyebrow quirked at him.

"You are excused," she interrupted before he could continue. She knew his type; he was the kind of guy to go gallivanting off with some girl he had never met before. Just like what he was trying to do now.

"I'm sorry, you must not know who I am."

"Oh, I know you," she said, an uninterested look plastered on her face. "You're both a playboy model and a millionaire. You are more bipolar with girls than the state Florida is with its weather. And I clearly see you have your eye on me. But I can clearly see that I am not interested. Now move." Emotion was void as she spoke in both her face and voice.

He looked slightly astonished, being brushed aside so bluntly, as if he were an annoying pest. Then his eyes narrowed and he smirked. "You're playing hard to get."

"No, I'm playing impossible to get." She gave him a quaint smile before she dodged him again and left the café entirely. She was about to put her ear buds in when he walked in front of her yet again. "Look," she said briskly. "I have work in" —she checked her watch and choked again— "fifteen minutes. So, if you could be so kind, _move._"

"Go to dinner with me."

She stopped and looked at him, one eye twitching a bit in extreme irritation. Damn this kid was _thick!_ "You can't take a hint? I don't like you, don't like what you stand for, don't like how you treat women, and I most certainly want nothing to do with that. So step aside or I will be forced to do it myself." Not that she was all that strong, but she was fairly sure she could move him… But looking at his dark gray tee, she could see the muscles gently outlined.

He said nothing and just let her pass by. "_Thank_ you," she growled before putting her ear buds in and jogging towards her house.

During the day the only thing she thought about was Finnick Odair and why he had ditched such a pretty girl to take up a sweaty, mouth-filled, ugly girl like Annie. She just reasoned it was because that was his nature. Near the end of the day, she got a text that said:

_Meet me at the Plaza, 8:00, tonight. –F_

Oh, he's so prestigious that he signs texts with F? And how the hell did he get her number? She texted that to him, but he just replied:

_Intuition._

She had gotten the reply in a meeting, causing her to snort when the man was talking.

"Do you have something, Miss Cresta?"

She glanced up sharply and her mouth opened in surprise. "No, sorry," she said quickly, fumbling to hide her phone from prying eyes.

Once she was out, she returned the text with: _You got me in trouble._

_What can I say? It's my gift._

She pursed her lips. She couldn't really think about going to this stupid Plaza place? It was an Italian place, well established and well known for their delicious pastas. It was incredibly fancy, requiring fancy attire she easily possessed, but still. This was a man she had no desire in chasing, no desire in knowing. She could probably guess that he had already had another girl coming. Finnick was always in the Tabloids or in the magazines with a new girl every week. It was like women came out of the woodwork just to get on camera with the man, maybe even get lucky with the incredibly handsome millionaire. Annie felt no want to fulfill either of these actions with Odair at all.

So after work, she walked over to Plaza, which wasn't far from her firm. She would tell him straight tonight that this was not going to happen and he needs to move on. The less time they spent together, the least likely they would be in a photograph together. So she tapped her foot impatiently, obviously undressed for the occasion, since she was not planning on going inside.

"I thought the Plaza implied more… elegant clothing," someone said to her lowly. She turned to see Finnick in a suit. Her heart condensed and ached at how the suit only made his beautiful figure stick out. She kept it to herself, however, because she still didn't want him having he satisfaction of knowing that he still was a God of beauty.

"I'm not here to eat with you."

His face scrunched up. "Harsh. You do know I was going to pay, right?" She growled a little.

"How did you get my number?"

He sighed and slid his hands into his pockets slowly. "You're not the least known woman in the world. It's so easy to track down someone who _does_ know your number."

"Stalker much?" she growled.

He shrugged. "Not really. I just needed to have a date with a very, very beautiful woman."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Odair."

"Flattery gets me everywhere, sweet Annie." There was a smile on his face.

Annie's face flamed scarlet. "How do you know my name?"

"Like I said, you're not all that hard to find, Miss Cresta." She pressed her lips together and she stood up straighter, trying to him to understand.

"Finnick, I want nothing to do with you."

"That hurts," he commented, seemingly not taking it to heart. "Listen," he said quickly, putting her hands out and licking his lips, "just hear me out, alright? Just come in here, have some dinner with me. Then decide. If yes, then awesome. If no, then… You just got a free _extremely expensive_ dinner. A win-win for you, no?"

She heaved a large sigh, looking up at him with tired, green eyes. "Whatever," she muttered and walked inside. She was stopped by a hand that gently wrapped around her arm. Her whole body froze up and her eyebrows knitted in confusion. She turned around slowly to look at him. He had the same exact reaction, but he shook out of it quicker than she did.

"You can't eat in the Plaza with clothes like those," he snickered, gesturing to her work suit. She glanced down at them and figured he was right. The celebrity world was all about dressing to impress. She stepped back from him.

"Then I need to go home and change."

He nodded. "And I will take you."

"To hell you will!" she exclaimed a little too loudly. "I don't need you knowing my address, too, lest you crawl in my bed in the middle of the night."

He laughed a little humorlessly. "Oh, my lady, how you wound me," he groaned before he tentatively let go of her arm. "Then go home and get changed. I'll be waiting here."

She couldn't believe she was actually going to go through with this. She was going to put her foot down, demand that he leave her alone or else she would report for a restraining order. That would make the magazines and talk shoes go into a frenzy for a while. But when she was near him… He had this sense of reason without even opening his mouth that required her to listen to before interrupting.

Upon getting into her car, the song _Crazy For You_ by Adele was on the radio and she quietly sang to herself as she went home.

_Hopefully,_ she thought to herself, _this night will end in a disaster._


	2. Disaster

Annie stepped out of her car, pushing her hair back behind her shoulders and fervently pulled at the dress, which stuck to her like a second skin. It was a deep maroon and was very sequin-y. She put the clutch, which held her money, cards, and keys in, under her arm and walked towards the Plaza. Her high heels, which were black and wrapped up her legs, clicked on the sidewalk. Her hair was up somewhat and nicely curled. Why she got so dressed up for this just to crush Finnick's little heart, she didn't know.

As she approached the Plaza, she saw Finnick leaning against a wall with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes were closed. She stopped and watched him—was he truly asleep? One could argue either direction. He gave no sign that he was conscious, but how did you fall asleep like _that?_ She looked at his thin, bronze hair, which quivered in the slight wind. And she hadn't realized the rose he had in his hand before. Perhaps he had hidden it, or she was too concentrated on those sea green eyes, she couldn't tear her gaze to look down. But she saw it and her heart started to thud in her chest. _You can get the same message across by just standing him up,_ she thought to herself nervously. _He wouldn't bother you again…_ She winced. _But I got all dressed up for nothing, then._

She sighed and stepped towards him before she gently tapped his shoulder. He was roused quickly and his eyes fluttered open in slight confusion before he looked over at her. She imagined his breath getting caught in his throat by the way she looked and his mouth was hanging open. She was just waiting for a fly to buzz in there. Annie waited for him to say something, but he just stood there, gaping like an idiot. She snorted and put a hand on her hip.

"Are we going or not?" she asked a little impatiently. He snapped out of the daze and cleared his throat.

"Yeah, we're wasting daylight."

"Finnick, the sun is down. You mean moonlight?"

"Yeah, right…" He looked very unlike himself right now. He was walking awkwardly and he kept scratching the back of his neck. She sighed and walked up to him, hooking her arm in his, hoping to make him more like his dicky self. "You look very beautiful tonight," he finally said.

She glanced at him, an eyebrow quirked upwards. The way he said it was like he was shocked. Perhaps he didn't realize that she could clean up so well? She only looked professional when it came to work. She gestured to the rose quietly and his eyebrows rose, his eyes widening.

"Oh... Oh!" He turned to her, making her stop and handed her the rose. "For you, Miss Cresta."

"Good for you. Earned some brownie points! Didn't realize you were capable of being romantic in the slightest bit." She raised the rose to her nose and gently took in the scent. He didn't respond and he was about to walk forward when she stopped him.

"Listen, Finnick. Relax. We're just getting dinner." Was it bad she was a little concerned for him? He looked like he was going to pass out. From what, she didn't know, but she was deeply concerned now.

"Yeah, I, uh… Sorry."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" This perhaps wasn't the best thing to say, but it was the only question that came to mind. His eyes snapped to hers finally and they were filled with an emotion that caused her heart to stop.

"Peachy," he replied, somewhat back to his normal self. The emotion in his eyes flickered away before he stepped into the Plaza, holding out a hand for her. "Let's go."

"Peachy?" she snorted as she walked in after him.

"What's with the snorting? You sound like a pig." He looked around before bypassing the line.

"Finnick!" she hissed. "Didn't your mother tell you not to cut in line?"

"Sweetheart, my mother taught me a lot of things. But I just chose not to listen."

Her face took on an exasperated expression. "Charming."

"Indeed."

The people in line were eyeing Finnick angrily as he walked past all of them. Annie was forced to juggle after him, trying not to step on toes, or hurt people. These weren't your average middle-class people. These were high-class, the kind who had mullah to spend. The kind like Finnick.

They reached the podium that was giving numbers for tables and the male standing there looked boredly up at Finnick. "Welcome to the Plaza, how may I help you?"

"Name's Odair, Finnick Odair," he said just like James Bond. Oh, how did he not realize how stupid he looked? "Table for two. I believe it's reserved." Annie stopped in her tracks. _Reserved?_ So he was planning on her showing up. _Of course he does. In his mind, every girl finds him irresistible and has to go on a date with him._ She rolled her eyes and finally caught up. He slipped a hand around her waist and she had the incredible urge to leave it there, but she pushed it away. He didn't look hurt by the action, but he looked as if he were anticipating it. She scowled.

"Ah, yes. This way, Sir."

"Hey! We've been waiting in line for an hour!" a man said angrily. Finnick turned around.

"Then you should have had a V8."

Annie facepalmed herself. "That doesn't even make sense, Finnick!" she exclaimed. He snickered and pretty much skipped after the waiter. What had gotten into him? It was like he drank fifteen Monsters and the sugar rush was becoming too much for him.

She shook her head and followed before they were led to the table. She practically begged the host to stay there and not leave her alone with this lunatic, but he left anyways. She sighed and sat down, setting her clutch on the table and pushing it to the wall.

"So," he said. "Order anything, I can handle it."

"Anything?" she challenged. "May I have everything on the menu?"

He stared at her, no expression on his face. "If you do that, I'll force you to pay for dinner."

"You lost brownie points!"

"Hey, come on!" he said angrily. "I'm not paying for everything on the menu!"

"You're a millionaire! I'm just a cut-rate lawyer who gets half the salary she should really get."

"That's hardly fair, though."

"One, you're a millionaire. Two, men always pay dinner. Always."

"Really?" His eyebrows rose. "I had no clue. What else must men do?"

"Stick with one woman."

"Easy enough," he said.

She eyed him before she continued, "They must always save sex for the tenth date or much later like marriage."

He made this noise in the back of his throat. "Damn! I'll have to cancel the rose petals in my house."

"Oh please. You weren't really…" She watched the serious expression on his face. His eyes reflected the candle light set so conveniently on the table. She lost her voice and she couldn't hear her own thoughts over the sound of her blood pulsating through her body. Now she felt a little fidgety.

Then he gave her an award winning smile. "Of course I wasn't. I'm not an idiot."

"Or are you?" she responded with a half-smile, regaining her composure after he stopped looking at her like that.

"Or am I?" he leaned forward a bit. Then the waiter came up and started the normal rounds. What specials they have and what he personally thought was the best. They both stared at each other for a little longer before tearing their gazes and looking up at the waiter. She shifted in her seat a little uncomfortably before she asked for a glass of water. Finnick asked for a Coke Zero.

"Those are so bad for you," she said. "So riddled with sodium and brown sodas cause serious problems."

"Oh, hell. Who did I ask for a date? A deliciously beautiful young woman or a nutritionist?" He smirked and raised a single eyebrow.

"I'll take nutritionist." She didn't know how comfortable she was with 'deliciously beautiful'.

"Dammit!" He paused. "Would you like some wine?"

"No thank you. I have to drive home."

"Oh, you're one of _those_ people."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Those people who don't like to drink and drive."

"Oh, you're one of _those_ people," she repeated. "Those who like to drive and drink."

"I never said that!" he said indignantly. "I'll only have a glass of wine."

"A glass of wine is the equivalent to one bottle of beer." He mimicked what she just said. "Very mature," she sighed. She had to fight the fact that she did enjoy his somewhat childish behavior. But at the same time, he was very funny, very charming, and undoubtedly very good looking. She wanted to take a drill to her head with the thoughts that ran through it right now. She bit her lip and glanced at the waiter as he brought them their drinks. She squeezed some of the lemon into the water and drank it. She set it next to her and put her hands in her lap.

"I have a game for you."

"Goodie, I love games," she replied.

He smiled a little. "It's a questionnaire. You will have to answer all of these truthfully. After you answer, then I'll answer truthfully as well."

"So I can't choose the questions."

"Oh, hell no." He snickered and sat back. The waiter had left because the Plaza was extremely busy. She had already decided what she wanted. "Alright, first question. I'm going to start off easy. What's your favorite color?"

"That's standard," she laughed. He just shrugged. "Red, as you can tell from my dress." His eyes flickered down for a second, the emotion in his eyes returning for a millisecond before he continued.

"Mine is green."

"Oh, goody, we're opposites."

"Still pushing me away, are we?"

"Depends... is that one of the questions from the questionnaire game?"

"Trixy." He smirked, which caused her stomach to clench. "Next question. Favorite genre of music."

She thought for a few moments. "Whatever genre Adele is."

"You like Adele?" he seemed surprised.

"She's my favorite singer. All of her songs are just so beautiful."

"Interesting. Because I love Adele, too!"

"You're a horrible liar!" Annie giggled.

"No, I'm serious." He gave her that look again—with those eyes that reflected the candle light. "Now—" He was interrupted when the waiter came up.

"What would you like to order?" he asked in a very sophisticated English accent. He had a pencil mustache and balding hair. She smiled at him politely.

"I'll take the Smoked Gouda Penne, please."

"Charleston Sandwhich, please. No onions, extra ranch." The man nodded.

"Thank you. It will be out momentarily."

As he left, Finnick turned back to Annie. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," he began, "Are you a virgin?"

She blinked and turned to him with a baffled face. "Excuse me?

"Are you a virgin?" he calmly repeated.

"That's hardly an appropriate question," she laughed nervously. He continued to stare at her. She wrinkled her nose and quickly blew out the candle. The reflection of it in those large eyes was going to give her a heart attack.

"Fine, I'll go first. I'm a virgin."

Her mouth opened, but nothing came out. "You're lying to me!"

"No, I'm not. I only pretend like I have sex and then pay the girls obscene amounts of money to flaunt it around that I did. My manager believes that if I do that, I'll stay around much longer publically and become much richer… But the only people who know this are me, the girls who I have 'sex' with, and now you." Her eyes narrowed.

"I still find it hard to believe."

He shrugged, taking a sip of his Coke. "It's a crazy concept. But I really am waiting for the perfect girl to show up. Saving everything for her…" He trailed off, staring into the depths of his Coke, or merely staring at his reflection.

She stayed quiet for a few moments. "Well, I'm not," she confessed. His head snapped up to look at her in actual shock. "I had a fiancée. He was… so nice…" Her voice got quiet. "He worked on cars for a living, but the car lift malfunctioned one day and it, uh… fell on his head."

Finnick winced. "Ouch. I'm really sorry about that."

She smiled at him. "Don't be. It was eight years ago. We met in high school and dated through college. I haven't really dated since." She took in a breath and sat back, looking at him. "He was really sweet, though."

They both went silent before Annie said, "Are you going to ask the next question?"

"Oh, yeah, right." He nodded. "What's your favorite animal?"

"Cats."

"What kind?"

"Any kind. I have a black and white cat at home. His name is Kudo. He's my little sweetheart." She smiled to herself, drawing small designs on the table before she saw Finnick not even looking at her. She followed his gaze to a woman sitting alone at a table. She looked back to him to see he had stiffened.

"Excuse me," he said before he got up and walked over to her.

Annie sat back, taking a fork and twirling it between her fingers before the food came. Finnick still hadn't returned and she turned to see he wasn't even there anymore. She frowned before she waited before a good five minutes. The waiter came up, not even caring that she hadn't touched her food and took it away without a word. He returned moments later with the box of her pasta and she sighed before standing up. The waiter hurried back with the check.

Her mouth opened and she frowned excruciatingly deeply. She gave him her credit card for the hundred-dollar meal. She seriously hoped that this pasta would be good reheated at least. He came back with her card, she filled out the tip, and signed it before walking away. She couldn't express the disappointment she felt. He just _left_ her there _and_ left her with the check. She sighed and clicked her way back to her car before driving back to her house.

Yep, what she had hoped for did happen. The night was a disaster.

But why didn't feel as sweet as she thought it would?


End file.
